


A Boy and His Cat

by Tailsdoll123



Series: Servamp AUs [1]
Category: Servamp
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal!Servamps, Cat!Kuro, I can't tag lol, Kuro is lazy AF, Loose Lilo and Stitch parody, M/M, Normal High schooler Mahiru, Poor Mahiru just wants friends, Why haven't the other servamps got character tags?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailsdoll123/pseuds/Tailsdoll123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his parents, Mahiru moved in with his uncle and recently started at a new school where unfortunately he has yet to make a friend. In hopes of cheering up his nephew and maybe encouraging him to have more fun, Mahiru's uncle takes him to the animal shelter to pick out a pet.</p>
<p>The lucky pet happens to be the recently escaped experiment, Kuro.</p>
<p>(Or that weird Au that's based on Lilo and Stitch, except its not. Mahiru just wants a friend and Kuro misses his family even if he won't admit it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue -It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First Servamp fic and first fic on A03, I shall never understand the tags lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**Prologue**

Like the beginning of a horror story, it was thundering when it all began.  
  
He had planned to spend the day as he usually did; asleep until they came to continue more tests but alas he could not as today was the day his siblings wanted to go through the plan.  
  
Today was the day they were to escape.  
  
As he leaned against the cold, hard, white wall and took a moment to yawn, the alarms ringing in his ears, he couldn’t help but think this was a bad idea. A quick glance at his younger brother whom was badly injured and being carried by his other brother confirmed this.  
  
What chance did seven animals have against humans?  
  
The black haired fluffy cat let loose another yawn, glancing away when his snake brother shot him a glare as the siblings huddled closer together, holding their breaths as a group of humans ran past frantically, their footsteps loud and hard on the ground.  
  
“What do we do now?” His youngest brother, Lust, questioned, the butterfly squatted on his head.  
The cat didn’t answer, knowing his opinion would not be favourable to his siblings.  
  
“The map had said the closest sewer exit was straight ahead,” his sister, Wrath, replied, a gruff edge to her voice. Even when she wasn’t angry it still sounded it but it wasn’t the time to point it out, even if she was smaller than him she could probably still take him out.  
  
What a bother...  
  
“Greed’s not doing so good,” his other brother, Pride, called out, “the chap is losing blood fast.”  
“S-shut up, I’m fine” Greed spat, wiggling around and getting a snort from Gluttony, the brother whom was holding him, in response.  
“Your fault for charging straight ahead,” the cat replied, ignoring Greed’s affronted look. All he wanted to do was sit down and sleep but considering the situation they were in it didn’t look like he was going to get to rest any time soon.  
  
“If I hadn’t of done that then we wouldn’t have gotten out the room,” Greed pouted, wincing a little in pain.  
“Hush,” Envy suddenly called out, silencing the siblings, as he slithered ahead, “the cost is clear for now. We need to move.”  
  
Nodding, the siblings began their track further down the hall, keeping to the shadows. Envy was in the lead as he was faster and smoother while Sloth was at the back due to lagging and secretly making sure his siblings got out first –he was the oldest and had a responsibility even if he complained about it most of the time.  
While the majority of his siblings were smaller and able to get around easier, it was Gluttony who had the most issues as he was a dog and you could only sneak around so much until somebody noticed him –especially with the fact that he was carrying a hedgehog in his mouth.  
  
Which is how one of the guards found them.  
  
“I found them!” The guard called out, his hand reaching to the tazer gun in his holster as the animal siblings tensed up.  
“The exit is straight ahead, run for it now!” Lust called out and immediately the siblings broke out into a run for the hatch up ahead. Luckily for them today was the day they had to escape as the hatch was open for maintenance.  
  
As they got closer to the exit they could hear the sounds of more guards joining in the hunt, pushing the siblings to run faster.  
  
It was due to concentrating on outrunning the guards that it was inevitable somebody would mess up.  
That somebody happened to be Gluttony who tripped over his legs, sliding down onto the floor as he accidentally dropped Greed, who tumbled to the side.  
The other siblings paused upon noticing the shortage of two and immediately went into action. Envy, Pride and Lust flew and slithered respectably towards the nearest guards – Pride and Lust flew around them causing the guards to swing widely and hit each other while Envy bit anyone who got to near. Wrath went as fast as she could over to Gluttony, the spider beckoning him to stand and continue moving forward.  
  
Groaning in annoyance, Sloth darted over to Greed and gripped the back of his neck with his teeth before dragging him towards the exit, ignoring Greed’s whining and inwardly annoyed with having to deal with this.  
  
Seeing that Wrath and Sloth had Gluttony and Greed, the other three stopped with the distracting and ran to meet up with the others, leaving the guards to stumble and stutter around to get their bearings. Annoyed with how the animals tricked them, they went to continue pursuing them but it was too late.  
  
The animals had gotten through the hatch.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lust questioned Gluttony and Greed while they took a breather. The sewer was dark and slimy with two broken paths –one leading further into the area while the other had the sound of heavy wind surrounding it; presumably it led to the outside world.  
That’s what they hoped at least.  
  
The most noticeable thing about the sewer was the water way in the middle, the water muddy with dirt and other unmentionable things. It didn’t look appealing as the water was rushing south, it looked as though anything that fell into it would be carried off to who knows where.  
  
“I’m fine,” Gluttony growled, he looked embarrassed to have fallen like that but then again Gluttony was the more expressive one of the brothers with his emotions.  
Greed didn’t give a response, just wiggled around until Sloth dropped him.  
  
“Hey!”  
“What a bother,” Sloth yawned, padding around before lying on the ground.  
  
“We should probably leave quickly before more guards come, the farther away from here, the better.”  
“Or we could rest,” Sloth suggested but his hopes of sleeping were dashed with the six deadpanned looks he got from the others.  
“Even you know it’s not a good idea to do that brother, we need to leave,” Wrath commented but before the siblings could head to presumably the exit they heard the sound of loud footsteps approaching them.  
  
Turning around, a sense of dread filled them at seeing the oncoming figure.  
  
“Well,” the man said with a light tone, his features hidden in the darkness of the sewer, “so this is where the little experiments have gotten too. We can’t let you go off on your own, too dangerous. Nope, you’ll have to come back with me.”  
  
As he was talking, the siblings took note of the guards following up behind the man. If they didn’t get moving they would be caught.  
  
“Run,” hissed Envy and not needing to be told twice, they dashed towards the exit, the guards not far behind.  
  
It was then Sloth took note of one of the guards who was closer to Greed, who was slightly lagging behind due to injury. He would be caught at this rate and what made it worse was that the exit was just straight ahead.  
  
Luckily for the animals the exit, while not being a proper one, was just a hole in the wall –big enough for them to get through but not the humans.  
  
But if it continued at this pace, Greed would be caught.  
  
“Such a pain,” Sloth mumbled to himself, inwardly cussing himself at what he was about to do.  
  
But he was the oldest sibling and he had a responsibility to do.  
  
Turning around, much to his siblings shock whom noticed their usually lax older brother bursting with sudden andranaline, Sloth ran past Greed before jumping at the closest guards face and digging his claws into his face.  
  
The guard yowled in pain as he attempted to get Sloth off his face but the cat wouldn’t let go. Turning to face his siblings, Sloth nodded at Envy who seemed conflicted before reluctantly nodding in return.  
  
“Come on,” he called out much to the other animals shock who looked like they wanted to protest but seeing the look Envy gave them they knew they had no say in the matter.  
  
Greed especially looked conflicted but before he could do anything Gluttony had grabbed the back of neck and ran to join the others through the exit.  
Inwardly glad his family had escaped, the cat suddenly felt himself before yanked from the guards face but to his shock and the guards, he had grabbed Sloth off to fast that the black cat went flying into the air.  
  
And then proceeded to land in the water.  
  
Water filled his mouth as he struggled to stay afloat but the current immediately swept him away from the guards.  
  
As well as from his family.  
  
Before long he couldn’t struggle any longer and blackness filled his vision before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

“....still alive? It’s breathing at least but it might not make it if we leave it.”  
“Doesn’t have any broken bones I think. Best to take it to the shelter.”  
“What if its someone’s pet?”  
“Not a chance, no collar.”  
“Fine.”

* * *

Idly tapping his pen on the old wooden desk, the brown haired boy glanced down at his notes before looking back at the white board to make sure he had everything he needed.  
  
It was simply better to make sure he had everything in his notebook from the board so that when doing the homework later, he wouldn’t have to worry about missing anything.  
  
“And that’s about it for today’s lesson, make sure you get the assignment done before Monday, I don’t want to hear any excuses as to why you couldn’t have done  
it,” the teacher called out as the bell rang, students immediately packing away their stuff while chatting to friends.  
  
After putting away his own items, he put on his shoulder bag and got ready to leave when the teacher raised his hand to stop the students.  
  
“Oh before I forget, I need someone to do the class cleaning – because the routine list went missing I can’t exactly identify whose turn it is.”  
The students shuffled about, some mumbling in distaste. Obviously nobody wanted to do it.  
“I’ll do it,” he spoke up, placing his bag back down onto his desk.  
  
The teacher perked up at hearing that, sending a grateful smile at him.  
  
“Thank you Shirota, now then I’d best be off to that teacher’s meeting. Have a good weekend everyone.”  
  
The teacher left the room after that with the students not that far behind, some sparing questioning glances at him as they passed by.  
“That’s the new kid right?”  
“Yeah, he’s Mahiru Shirota.”  
“Since coming here he’s always been volunteering for stuff.”  
“Never seen him hang out with anybody, shame too cause he seems alright.”  
“Somebody that busy though probably has no time for friends.”  
  
Mahiru could hear them talking about him but simply rolled his eyes while heading the classroom closet. Since starting at the new school on Monday he’d got nothing but people talking behind his back. It would be simpler if they’d just come up to him and talk to him but he’d figured most of them were just too nervous too.  
  
He knew if he confronted them that things might turn complicated and Mahiru did not like complicated things.  
Mahiru liked things simple; when things were simple it all just fell into place. Nothing had to complicated unless somebody made it complicated.  
His Uncle had taught him that.  
  
It was because he liked things simple that most of the time he ended up volunteering for things people didn’t want to do. It wasn’t a case of him being interested in those things, it was just that doing them and getting them out of the way made it easier. The majority of life was made up of doing things most people didn’t want to do but they had to be done, simple as that.  
  
Grabbing the mop and bucket, he rolled up the sleeves of his uniform jacket and smiled.  
  
He did like things clean though.

* * *

Upon arriving home, he was happy to see his Uncle’s car in the driveway. Rarely would his Uncle Tooru be home and when he was Mahiru treasured the time he got to spend with him.

Opening the front door, he was met immediately at the door by his uncle who grinned at him.  
“Hey Mahiru, long time no see. How was school?”  
“It was okay Uncle, I did the cleaning for the classroom,” Mahiru replied, setting down his school bag onto the coffee table.  
“Oh? A new type of broom came out, it is sweeping the nation,” Uncle Tooru laughed while Mahiru rolled his eyes. His uncle was obsessed with puns.  
  
Not getting the reaction he wanted, Uncle Tooru pouted before cocking his head. “You made any friends yet?”  
Mahiru glanced away in response to which his Uncle sighed before placing his large calloused hand onto Mahiru’s head, ruffling his hair. “It is your first week, I’m sure you’ll have friends in no time.”  
  
Mahiru smiled in response, chuckling a little. “If you say so Uncle Tooru.”  
  
As he moved to take off his shoes, Uncle Tooru placed his hand onto Mahiru’s shoulder, shaking his head. “Not so fast kiddo, keep the shoes on. We’re going out.”  
“Where too?” Mahiru questioned.  
“You’ll see,” Uncle Tooru winked before opening the front door and heading out, Mahiru close on his heels.

* * *

  
“I thought you were going to drag me to that sushi place you like, why are we at an animal shelter?” Mahiru wondered, watching in confusion as his Uncle parked the car in front of the small, homely looking, animal shelter.  
  
He didn’t really see his uncle as the type to keep pets considering he was never at home, always away at work. Mahiru was apathetic to pets himself, it took a lot of work to look after them and too many people were obsessed with the idea of keeping pets just because others make it out to be great.

The closest Mahiru had to having a pet was the class hamster which died due to neglect from one of the students not paying enough attention to it.

“We’re here to get a pet obviously,” he Uncle teased getting an annoyed look from Mahiru.  
“But Uncle you’re never here and I have duties at school; we wouldn’t have time for it.”  
“Then make time, Mahiru you’re fifteen years old, as much as I’m glad you’re taking interest in doing work at school I do want you to live a little. A pet is a great way of having fun,” Uncle Tooru commented, watching his nephew flush red at being called out.  
“Fine.”

Happy that his nephew was on board, the due made their way into the shelter, the smell of animals immediately hitting their noses. Barks and squawks echoed in their ears as they approached the front desk where a tired worker was busy filling in a form.

Upon noticing the two males in front of her, the worker lifted her head and sent them a weary smile.  
“Hello, how can I help you?” she asked them, getting a charming grin from Uncle Tooru.  
“Hey, I’m looking for a pet for my nephew, something simple.”  
  
The woman hummed in response. “Well I would have suggested a fish but you’re better looking at pet shops for those. We do have quite a selection of animals recently brought in, if you would like to have a look.”  
  
Nudging his nephew, Mahiru nodded as the worker opened a gate and gestured to the back of the building. “Just through there dearie.”  
Leaving his uncle and the worker to talk, Mahiru shuffled down the hall where he was met with the site of multiple animals in cages ranging from scruffy dogs to mangy cats. The majority of the animals brought in were rescued from the streets after all.  
  
Mahiru didn’t want to get a dog as they required constant walks which he didn’t really have time for. Perhaps a guinea pig or rabbit might do as they were simple enough to take care off.  
  
None of the animals though appealed to Mahiru, a lot of them looked like they needed someone who could really help them as most of them actually looked sick –whoever brought them didn’t seem caring enough to bring them to a vet first.  
  
It was as he was thinking this that he noticed the last cage or more specifically what was in the last cage.  
  
It was a fluffy black cat curled up fast asleep with its tail puffed up at the end and a few hairs sticking around its face.  
For some reason the cat stuck out to him and he couldn’t help but notice that the animals near it seemed to keep a wide berth away from the cat.  
Mahiru jumped when the cat’s eyes suddenly snapped half open, looking sleepy and confused. The cat’s startling red eyes seemed too large for the critter but expressed a lot of emotion which was unusual in itself.  
  
The cat seemed to be staring at him in boredom and that bothered Mahiru a little.  
He knew then that the cat was the one he wanted to take home, to get the cat to express something else. If no one else wanted it, it was simply better to do it himself.  
  
He liked simple.  
  
“Mahiru, have you found one yet?” He heard his uncle call out.  
“Yeah,” he called back as he saw the worker and his Uncle come towards him.  
  
The worker gazed to see which animal he wanted and seemed to widen her eyes. “Oh, him. He’s a recent addition, two construction workers found him down near the river, wet through. Strange thing was that the cat should have suffered injuries with how sharp the rocks in the river can be but he was completely fine. None of the animals have calmed down though since we brought it in.”  
  
Uncle Tooru laughed, “You sure pick the weird ones Mahiru, but if he’s what you want.”  
  
The worker unlocked the cage and approached the black cat who shifted wearily and flinched as the woman picked it up and shuffled back over to Mahiru and his Uncle.  
  
The worker then passed the cat over to Mahiru who felt the cat’s hairs stand up as he tensed in his arms. The cat didn’t seem to like being touched by the looks of it.  
  
“You just need to fill in some paperwork and then you can take him home. What would you like to name him?”  
Mahiru gazed into the cat’s eyes whom gazed back with a somewhat weary and tired look.  
  
“Kuro. His name will be Kuro.”  
  
His uncle grinned. “Short and simple, I like it.”

* * *

Unknown to the humans, the cat sighed to itself in dismay.  
  
‘Man, what a bother.’

* * *

A/N: So this is my first Servamp fic and I still feel as if I haven’t brought the characters justice XD I’ve only read the first 6 volumes so I’m not sure about major things (I know the Ophelia thing a little and I know Tsurugi a little but not enough sadly) but this is an AU so character relationships will be different.  
  



	2. Chapter One - Sleeping Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**Chapter One**

“Kuro, not again!” Mahiru moaned to himself in despair as he came across the black cat asleep on his laptop. Since getting the cat on Friday, he had a habit of sleeping on places that were warm.

It wouldn’t have been a problem except he kept leaving fur everywhere leaving Mahiru to clean it up. When he wasn’t sleeping on clothes or pillows, he was sleeping on Mahiru’s laptop.

Which he needed for school.

Kuro lazily opened his eyes, his tail flickering in annoyance, before he closed them again. It figured that the cat that showed enough emotion to warrant curiosity would turn out to be a lazy ass.

Mahiru knew cats slept at least sixteen hours a day but it would really help if he didn’t _sleep_ _on his laptop_.

Annoyed with the cat’s dismissal, Mahiru rushed over to the black furball and picked him up, getting a yowl from Kuro, before dumping him onto the nearby couch. Kuro let out a huff before jumping off the couch and trotting off presumably to a new hiding place.

Mahiru felt victorious until he noticed all the black fur on his laptop. He groaned before heading off to the kitchen to get a kitchen wipe.

Perhaps Kuro was malting; either that or he was just a jerk that liked leaving fur everywhere.

After cleaning up the mess and finishing up his assignments, Mahiru pulled away from the laptop and let out a sigh, taking note how dark it was already.

Tomorrow he would have to deal with another day of school where the kids would presumably talk behind his back again. Was this going to be a continuing thing in his life?

Back at his old school he had Ryuusei and Koyuki, his childhood friends, whom he used to hang out with but due to moving in with his Uncle he couldn’t see them until the holidays.

Standing up, the brown haired male stretched before deciding to head to bed. On his way to his bedroom, he idly glanced around to see if he could catch sight of his cat but Kuro was nowhere to be seen.

“I’ve got to get him to stop napping on my stuff,” Mahiru noted to himself before finally arriving at his room.

Maybe he should look up methods online with how to deal with Kuro.

* * *

 

Upon arriving at his science class, Mahiru couldn’t help but notice something was different from usual. It became clear when he noticed another person in the room sat in the corner. The most eye-catching thing he noticed about the person, whom was a boy, was his startling shoulder length green hair. The red eyed boy was casually leaning on the back feet of his chair with his large headphones in.

Was he a new student?

Turning his gaze away before he could be caught looking, Mahiru made his way to his chair but couldn’t stop himself from peeking at the student one more time.

His eyes connected with deep red ones making his eyes widen to which the green haired boy blinked before sending a small smile, raising his hand in a friendly gesture.

Before Mahiru could respond the teacher arrived along with the other students filing in. He turned to face the front of the teacher, blushing in embarrassment at being caught staring.

* * *

 

“For this next assignment I’m setting partners, now don’t look at me like that – last time I let you guys pick your own partners half of you didn’t even produce satisfactory work,” the teacher called out with a huff, ignoring the scowls he received.

Mahiru idly tapped his pen on the desk while resting his head on his hand, half paying attention while taking peeks out the window.

For some reason he couldn’t stop thinking about Kuro. The cat was left all alone at the house. Mahiru had left plenty of biscuits for the cat and had changed his water so the cat should be okay for food.

_‘He’s probably asleep somewhere in the house....Did I remember to put the laptop away? He better not be back on there....He probably is, that lazy cat!’_

Images of the cat lying on his stuff filled his head and then his thoughts switched to how much fur Kuro might be leaving too....another mess to clear up.

Unbeknownst to the brown haired male, as more thoughts of his cat invaded his head, the larger the scowl on his face spread. The people around him who noticed slowly inched away from him.

“....And finally Shirota and Watanuki, instructions are on the board so get to it.”

Snapping back from his thoughts, Mahiru watched as classmates began to get up to meet up with each other. The name Watanuki didn’t seem familiar to him so he decided to wait till everyone else had met up with their partners.

Someone had other ideas though.

Upon hearing the chair next to him being scraped as it was moved, Mahiru turned to see it was the green haired boy before who plopped down onto the chair and stuck his hand out to Mahiru.

“Sakuya Watanuki,” He introduced himself as Mahiru slowly took his hand.

“Mahiru Shirota.”

“I figured. You were the only one who didn’t immediately get up to look for your partner. Too busy day dreaming?” Sakuya teased, smirking upon noticing Mahiru flinch at being caught.

“So? As if you’re not guilty too, watching me instead of paying attention,” Mahiru retorted, satisfied at the startled look he got from the other boy before Sakuya let out a laugh.

“You’re a riot Mahiru,” he chuckled, smiling generally at him.

Figuring that they’d best start on their work before the teacher noticed, Mahiru read the instructions on the board as he gathered the items needed. It was one of those ‘burning elements to see what colours they produce’ and was simple enough to do.

“Are you new? I mean I haven’t seen you in this class before since I got here” Mahiru asked him as he returned with the items, Sakuya having set out his notebook at that point.

“Not really, I was in another class but they transferred me into this one due to issues...” Sakuya idly replied, not making eye contact with Mahiru who was tempted to ask him about said issues but held it off.

They had just met after all and it would be rude to butt into his life like that.

“I see.”

“But you’re new here aren’t you?” Sakuya questioned, raising his eyes back up to Mahiru’s.

“Yeah, started a week ago,” Mahiru replied as he turned the Bunsen burner on, turning the knob to get the right flame up.

“How’s it been so far?”

“It’s been alright.”

Mahiru wasn’t exactly sure how to go about this conversation with Sakuya as technically Sakuya was the first student from this school to reach out to him. Mahiru had at that point given up on the idea of someone actually talking to him face to face rather than behind his back so it was a shock to have someone to actually talk too.

While choosing the first element, copper, and holding it over the flame, he once again took note of Sakuya staring at him and scowled when the green haired boy laughed.

“Sorry it’s just hilarious seeing you get flustered like this.”

“Great as if I needed another person to annoy me,” he grunted, watching as the light orange flame turned to a bluish green colour.

“I feel honoured to be considered one of those people, Mahiru-sama,” Sakuya said in a posh accent, quickly dodging when Mahiru swiped a hand at him.

“Don’t call me that! I hope you’re actually noting down the colours!”

“I am! I am!”

Narrowing his gaze at Sakuya, who chuckled nervously while noting down the colour, he placed the burnt copper to the side and then selected a piece of calcium before raising that up with the tongs back to the flame.

“So who is this other person that annoys you? You already made a friend here? Wait...that came out wrong.” He winced but felt relieved when Mahiru waved him off.

“No...The other person is in fact my cat, he keeps sleeping on my laptop and just generally lying around in areas I don’t want him to be and then whenever I shoo him away he always disappears to God knows where. I swear he’s the laziest cat around, I’ve seen stray cats that get around more than he does!” Mahiru ranted before quickly ducking his head. He must look so weird to be ranting about a cat.

“By the sounds of it, you must have recently got him,” Sakuya commented, his eyes lighting up at the brick red colour the flame had turned too.

“Yeah, on Friday in fact. I wasn’t really expecting to get a pet, it’s not like I would have the time to take care of it but Kuro...I just felt connected to him. Apparently he was a recent addition and he seemed different from the other animals there.”

“Recent addition...” Mahiru heard Sakuya mumble to himself as he placed the calcium down and selecting the next element.

The two continued to have a fun chat while getting out with the project. Although Sakuya was coming off as a mischievous person Mahiru couldn’t help but like him. He was refreshing to talk too.

He hoped they could become friends.

“That’s a wrap people, make sure to leave your notes out so I can check over them,” the teacher called out causing Mahiru and Sakuya to frown – their conversation would be cut short now.

“About your cat...” Sakuya commented as began packing away his things, “why don’t you try and positive reinforce it to like a new bed? Like feed it food it would like every time it did something you like? Then again you did mention he has somewhere he disappears off to so maybe that’s where he likes to properly sleep.”

Mahiru furrowed his brows in thought before smiling. “Yeah, maybe that might work. Thanks Sakuya.”

“No probs,” he grinned before raising his hand in a wave as he began leaving the room, “see you around Mahiru-sama.”

“I told you not to call me that!” He yelled but couldn’t help the smile curling onto his face.

* * *

 

As soon as he arrived home after visiting the store –there was a discount today after all – he began looking around for his black cat.

He wasn’t in the living room nor was he in the kitchen, his food barely touched.

Mahiru frowned at that. Did Kuro not like the food? He hoped he wasn’t the type of cat that enjoys expensive posh cat food, as that would wreck the budget he kept too.

The last place he expected to find Kuro was in the bathtub, curled up in a ball happily asleep. Mahiru was flabbergasted as to why Kuro would find it comfy to sleep in the bathtub, he didn’t seem like the cat to enjoy being near water.

He reached out and softly placed his hand onto Kuro’s warm pelt but quickly pulled his hand away when Kuro seemed to flinch and crack his eyes open. He stared at Mahiru with a tired look as if to say “why are you disturbing me, human?”

“What am I going to do with you?” Mahiru asked him idly, again slowly reaching his hand out and scratching Kuro’s chin. The cat continued to stare at him in what looked like his version of disbelief, shivers slowly starting to settle down.

‘Was he perhaps mistreated?’ Mahiru thought to himself, frowning at the thought.

 He reached out and picked up Kuro, whom let out a grumble, before placing him down on the floor of the bathroom. He glanced back at tub and let out a groan when he saw leftover fur in the tub.

“Great, I’m going to have to hose that down,” Mahiru moaned while Kuro simply sat on the floor and began grooming himself, not at all bothered by Mahiru’s plight.

Mahiru glared at the cat before softening his expression. Honestly it’s not like he could do much, Kuro probably didn’t even realize what he was doing was wrong.

Then again Kuro didn’t look like he cared either.

He shooed the cat away whom stuck his tail up in reply before grabbing the shower head and rinsing the fur down the drain. After picking up any stray fur that was blocking the plug and flushing the rest down the toilet, he left the room in search of Kuro again.

Perhaps he should try and do what Sakuya suggested and use positive reinforcement. But if Kuro wasn’t eating the food he was offering then he would first need to find the food he likes before he can try and use it.

At the thought of that Mahiru slumped. That could take a while and by then Kuro would probably be too used to sleeping where he liked.

He then thought about the other thing Sakuya mentioned, about how Kuro might have a more secretive area he likes sleeping. Seen as Mahiru had yet to see it yet it wasn’t someplace out in the open.

But it might pose problems in the future, with that in mind Mahiru set off to look around the house for his cat again.

* * *

 

He searched his bedroom, his uncle’s room (though Mahiru knew that would be impossible as he kept his uncle’s door shut) and the office but Kuro wasn’t in either. The last place Mahiru went to check was back in the living room but like before Kuro was not around.

“I don’t think I’ve left any windows open so he should still be inside,” Mahiru muttered to himself, feeling a bit confused. A thing he had noticed while walking through the kitchen during his search was that the food had been touched, though it appeared Kuro had only taken small bites (enough to prove Mahiru’s theory that Kuro did not like the food), so Kuro had to be in a place where he had enough to eat and then hide before Mahiru could notice.

He wasn’t underneath the table, the chairs or behind the Tv.

“Maybe I should re-check the other rooms,” as he turned around to head back down the hall to the other rooms, Mahiru’s eyes strayed over to a box pushed up near the front door.

The box had contained some important items his Uncle had ordered, which were currently in the office, but Mahiru had planned to recycle the box later.

Figuring it was best to deal with the box now so he wouldn’t forget; Mahiru walked over to it and prepared to pick it up.

However before he could pick it up, he happened to glance inside the box which should have been empty.

Instead he found Kuro curled up inside it.

Mahiru blinked, double checking the box before slapping his forehead. Of course this was where Kuro was hiding, the last place Mahiru would think to check.

The box had been there since he had gotten Kuro after all.

The box looked kind of cramped though, Kuro barely being able to fit in there but then again Mahiru had heard that cats seemed to have a habit of sleeping in uncomfortable places.

His sleeping area wasn’t bad though, he was just tucked into the corner really but Mahiru didn’t want to leave near the door in case his Uncle might accidently open the door hard enough to rattle the box.

He placed his hands around the box and lifted it up, huffing a little at the extra weight Kuro brought to it and headed towards his bedroom. The cat continued to sleep on, even when Mahiru set the box by the foot of his bed.

“Hopefully you’ll stick to just this box,” Mahiru said with a slight smile before heading out the room to start on his school assignments.

* * *

 

As soon as he heard the brown haired boy leave, Sloth cracked open an eye and sighed.

So this was his life now, trapped living with a workaholic kid? It was better than the facility but....

Sloth shifted around the box, trying to get comfy. It wasn’t the perfect place to sleep but if the boy kept getting pissed off that he slept on the warm laptop then it was just better to stick to one spot where hopefully he’ll be left alone to nap.

The boy’s name was Mahiru Shirota, certainly a perfect name for a boy that seemed so active in the daylight, he practically radiated so much that it kind of blinded Sloth.

The name he had given Sloth was Kuro which if he remembered correctly meant black, how simple.

Guess he had better get used to it though as he wasn’t going to make the effort to do something, it’s not like he could anyway.

As he shifted more around the box, memories of how his previous sleep arrangement was like entered his head.

The siblings had rarely been kept together, most of the time they were separated for experiments.

When they were together, Gluttony was always at the back as he was the largest animal out of them. Sloth would be pressed at the front of his body with Greed sandwiched between the two. Wrath would sleep on Gluttony’s back while Pride slept on his head as he liked to be in larger places. Lust generally liked sleeping on top of Kuro and then Envy would be wrapped around them.

Sloth always said it was a bother as the siblings would just flock around him; he never went to them, but now alone in this box....

He kind of wished he’d reached out for once.

Upon hearing footsteps approaching the room again he closed his eyes, his ears perking up as the footsteps went around him and what sounded like sinking fabric rang in his ears.

Taking a peak he watched as the boy, Mahiru, climbed into bed and went to sleep. After waiting a few minutes for the human to drift off, Kuro climbed out of his box before slowly approaching the bed and jumping up.

He gazed at the sleeping boy with a blank look before settling down onto the bed.

Just this once he would reach out for warmth, but he’d made sure not to let the human know.

He was Kuro now and Kuro was a pet cat to Mahiru.

Sloth would just have to sleep next to the memories of his siblings.

* * *

 

**A/N:** Yay Sakuya, such a poor green sprout lol

So some explaining to do for this fic. Although this is a Mahiru x Kuro fic, for this fic it’ll be mainly a background thing that will be built up. The main focus of this fic is focusing on Mahiru slowly making friends and Kuro dealing with family issues because in the end he's a big brother lol

Most of the cat ideas you’ll see will be kind of based on truth because I have three cats that are all different in their own ways lol so plenty of ideas.

Because I’m kind of taking it slow, you can see that Kuro and Mahiru are a bit iffy around each other –this is the first pet Mahiru has had and its not acting like how Mahiru has heard how the animal should act while Kuro doesn’t see himself properly as Mahiru’s Kuro, he’s still just Sloth whose bumming it up with a human.

Thank you so much to those that read, left a kudos and even bookmarked this story :3 I’m glad you’re enjoy it so far :D

**Just Another High School Story** will be next to be updated which I'm a little more excited to work on XD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123


	3. Chapter 2 - There's Food There!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**Chapter Two –There’s food there!**

Since getting Kuro, Mahiru experienced a change in his life though whether it was a good thing or a bad thing was still something he was debating to himself.

Mahiru was glad that his cat had stopped sleeping on his laptop, though Kuro still had a habit of sleeping in high places or areas he didn’t want the cat to be in – his bathtub being a favourite for the cat.

Luckily Kuro still seemed to prefer his box and the majority of the time could be found curled up in it. Mahiru had an inkling that the cat also slept on his bed, finding cat hairs on the sheets whenever he went to wash them.

Mahiru didn’t have the heart to try and get the cat to stop though; secretly he always felt a warm spot against him most nights and suspected it was Kuro. It felt nice and comfortable.

Perhaps that is one of the advantages to having a pet after all.

While the sleeping issues seemed to be slowly resolving itself, the next issue Mahiru was facing was dealing with Kuro’s eating habits.

Or lack of eating habits.

Kuro was notably getting thinner and always seemed to leave the majority of cat food Mahiru gave him. Another thing that annoyed Mahiru about it was that whenever Kuro ate some of his biscuits, he would refuse to eat the rest when the biscuit tray was half full.

There were plenty of biscuits in there! He was being picky! Cats shouldn’t be picky.

Mahiru sighed wistfully to himself, frowning as he watched his black cat arch his back before padding off back to Mahiru’s room, the biscuit tray not being touched even though it had plenty of biscuits in it and the meaty cat food being ignored once again.

He grabbed that cat food box, the words “ **NEKO’S FAV”** written on the side in bold big letters. The box offered different flavours of cat food ranging from beef to tuna.

Though looking closely at all the ingredients it probably wasn’t the proper stuff but Mahiru couldn’t afford the posh cat food.

He placed the box on the counter, tapping his fingers on the marble side in agitation. Perhaps if he tried changing his shopping list, buying more food items on the discount pile he could afford a box of different cat food and see if Kuro would prefer that instead.

“How complicated,” he moaned.

Turning around, he made his way to the other side of the kitchen where he had left his grocery bag and began to unpack it, leaving out the bag of crisps on the counter as the cupboard revealed another pack of crisps in there.

“Must have accidently bought more then I need.”

Having finished putting away the food, Mahiru turned and left the kitchen to head to his room to start on his school work.

All the while his pet’s eating habits troubling him.

* * *

 

While putting his school jacket on, Mahiru’s eyes wondered over to Kuro whom was lying on his back, legs spread and tail flopping around.

A small smile curled onto his face as he finished getting dressed before reaching out and grabbing his bag.

“Well I’m off, see you later Kuro,” Mahiru said, exiting the room and heading to his front door.

His eyes strayed over to the kitchen before his attention was grabbed by something on the counter causing him to stumble to a stop.

He blinked in disbelief, before approaching the counter and frowning.

The crisps he had left on the counter had been ripped into with some of the packets open, though the only evidence that the small packets had crisps in them were the crumbles dotted around.

Upon trying to think of the culprit, his thoughts immediately went to his black cat. It’s possible that Kuro could have chewed and ripped into them as the packets did not look like they were opened the normal way, but to imagine his lazy cat taking the effort to do this was a little disbelieving.

If it was Kuro though, it proved the cat was hungry enough to go digging around the kitchen for any food available apart from his own.

Quickly cleaning up the mess before rushing out the door, Mahiru strived to head to the store after school to hopefully get Kuro something he’ll like.

* * *

 

“Cats taste varies,” Sakuya told him, taking a bite out of his apple while following after Mahiru. The green haired boy had practically been glued to Mahiru’s hip after that science lesson though Mahiru wasn’t complaining, he was glad to have a friend and Sakuya was hilarious.

“I wish he was alright with the cheap stuff though,” Mahiru replied, cringing at the prices of the cat food. He refused to look further up the shelf.

Sakuya idly reached out and grabbed one of the expensive cat foods, looking at the ingredients before playfully sticking his tongue out.

“You’d better hope he likes it, this stuff is not going to be cheap.”

“I know,” Mahiru said as he picked up a can set of expensive food but just as he was about to put it in his cart, Sakuya stuck out his arm to stop him.

“Hang on, there is one other thing you could try,” the green haired boy commented while taking the cans and putting them back on the shelf.

“What?”

“You said that your cat was brought into the shelter right? So what if he was a wild cat before you got him?”

“A wild cat,” Mahiru repeated.

“Yeah, the type that hunts for itself,” he hinted to which Mahiru paused to think about it before it dawned on him.

If Kuro used to hunt for himself, perhaps he would be used to more natural food then canned processed food.

“See now you get it,” Sakuya smiled, ruffling Mahiru’s head before dodging Mahiru’s swipes.

Although outwardly he appeared to be annoyed, Mahiru was glad he brought Sakuya with him; it probably would have taken Mahiru a while to think of this solution.

Turning around, Mahiru made his way to the fish isle, all the while joking with his friend.

* * *

 

Sloth –no, he’s Kuro now- let out a yawn as he heard the sound of the front door opening. Mahiru had returned and was probably off to check Sloth - Kuro’s food bowl.

At the thought of that, Slo-Kuro inwardly groaned. He hated that fake meat stuff. It tasted cardboard-y and probably wasn’t even really good for him.

He wasn’t a picky person like Greed was but he wasn’t the type to eat just anything like Gluttony was.

The best thing Sloth-no no, Sloth is asleep!- Kuro had was the crisps.

Though getting them was a pain.

Sighing, he jumped off of Mahiru’s bed (it wasn’t like he slept in there a lot, it was just warmer and smelled nicer) and made his way to the kitchen.

Unexpectedly, instead of seeing more of that yucky cat food, Kuro (his name now! His name now!) watched as Mahiru was working around the stove, a delicious smell wafting through the pan.

Sloth, what a pain, couldn’t help but lean forward to try and get closer to it.

He’s never smelled anything like it before.

“It’ll be ready soon Kuro,” Mahiru’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, the cat covering up his surprise with his usual blank look.

‘What will be ready?’

His silent question was answered when Mahiru turned the stove off and picked up Kuro/Sloth’s food bowl before placing in what appeared to be a steaming fish into the bowl before chopping it up and placing it back down on the ground.

Mahiru sent him a gentle smile as he ushered the cat over whom looked at the food wearily before slowly approaching, his appetite taking over.

“I hope you enjoy this, I made it just for you” Mahiru said, watching intently as Sloth –Kuro- let out a small huff before taking a bite.

Sloth....Kuro froze as the delicious taste entered his mouth. Never had he eaten something home cooked, much less something made for him. A warm feeling enveloped him as he continued taking bites, having not eaten much accept the crisps.

However the food seemed to taste even better after he took a glance at Mahiru whom had a big, bright, dazzling smile on his face.

That smile suited him, the cat thought.

His eyes then strayed over to a grocery bag on the side, where a few circular containers were placed in.

He watched as Mahiru turned to begin putting away the food items, stopping when he picked up one of the containers and sighing.

“I hope this will suffice for a while, why did Sakuya make me buy ramen anyway?” the brown haired boy muttered, placing the ramen on counter.

By now he had finished his fish and took a moment to clean himself, only stopping when he noticed Mahiru bending down next to him with a relieved look.

“I’m glad I know what to feed you now, I was worried when you didn’t eat,” Mahiru spoke, a gentle smile on his face as he gazed at the empty bowl before turning to the black cat.

The red eyed creature watched as Mahiru raised his hand and slowly inched towards him but instead of pulling back like he usually did, he stood still and braced for the touch.

He could see Mahiru’s eyes lighting up as the teenager stroked him. It was still a shock to see a human being kind to him considering his previous experiences with them.

He couldn’t resist giving in.

Kuro purred.

* * *

 

Being in a rush to get to school, Mahiru didn’t bother checking the area for any messes –he could just vigorously clean when he got home after all.

It’s why he missed the empty ramen container, a fork lying a few feet away.

* * *

 

“Do you think it’s not too late to get him to change his mind about attending a public school?” A blonde haired man asked his assistant who sighed.

“The young master was adamant about going to public school; he really wants to make friends.”

“He could make friends at a private school; better yet he has friends here at the manor.”

“Sir, your son does not appreciate being locked in the house.”

He sighed, pinching his forehead as he glanced outside the window into his garden. Further ahead he could see a certain purple haired boy hanging around the flower garden.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched his son raise his butterfly net and captured what appeared to be a pink butterfly with a black outline.

“I know he hates it, but I worry about him. I’ve already ruined my relationship with my other son; I don’t want to lose him too.”

His assistant looked out towards the young master whom had put the butterfly in a box at that point with a proud smile.

“Misono will be fine.”

* * *

 

**A/N:** So Kuro has kind of accepted his new name (and totally liking Mahiru’s smile lololol) also tsundere baby is here!!!

Sakuya and Mahiru are best shopping couple, just saying.

I had to write and post this as soon as possible, the anime left me with excited feels! FEELS!

Plus the fandom just exploded o.o

Thank you to everyone who read, left a kudos and bookmarked :3 I’m glad you like the fic!!!!

Next to be updated: **Just Your Average High School Story**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologise if I screwed up any of the characters, I've only read the first six volumes :/
> 
> My headcanon is that Wrath's animal form is a spider and Gluttony is a dog
> 
> -Tailsdoll123


End file.
